villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zaeed Massani
Zaeed Massani is an antagonistic mercenary from the Mass Effect universe. He is one of the founders of the Blue Suns mercenary group. Though he is a recruitable party member in the second game via Downloadable Content he is also by far one of the most ruthless and amoral party members of all, as is especially evident during his Loyalty Mission. He was voiced by the late , who also played Admiral Saul Karath from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. History Zaeed Massani co-founded the Blue Suns mercenary group alongside Vido Santiago. For a time, the partnership was successful, with Vido as the bookkeeper and Zaeed the field-leader. However, tensions developed between the two when Vido advocated hiring Batarians, who he viewed as cheaper labor. Zaeed however, saw the Batarians as terrorists and objected. This would be only one of many incidents where Zaeed's moral standards kept Vido from making money. Eventually Vido decided that Zaeed needed to go and betrayed him, seizing control of the Blue Suns after shooting Zaeed in the face. Attributing his stubbronness and desire to exact revenge as the reasons for his survival, Zaeed spent the next twenty years hunting Vido, during which time he gained a reputation as one of the most ruthless bounty hunters in the galaxy. Eventually, he was hired by Cerberus to join Commander Shepard in taking part in the fight against the Collectors, with the organization offering him a large sum of money in return for his services. It was around then that Zaeed had finally tracked down his nemesis to a refinery on the planet Zorya. Lying to Shepard that he had been hired to liberate the refinery from the Blue Suns, Zaeed got Shepard to go with him to Zorya, at which point Zaeed made clear his vendetta, also explaining his history with Vido to a curious Shepard. Confronting Vido, Zaeed started a fire, knowing it would slow Vido down, but also knowing that it would endanger the innocent workers. What happens next depends on the player.'s choice; a Paragon Shepard will be disgusted with Zaeed's callousness and obsession with revenge and will force Zaeed to help them save the trapped workers, which Zaeed begrudgingly agrees to, but in doing so Vido is able to escape. Zaeed is enraged, but Shepard points out that as they are now a team they must work together, and no one can put their own selfish agenda ahead of the greater good. Conceding that Shepard has a point, Zaeed agrees to put off his ongoing vendetta long enough to complete the mission. Conversely, if the Renegade option is chosen, Zaeed gets his revenge on Vido, gleefully burning him alive, but at the cost of the refinery workers in the process. A third option can be take if the Paragon resolution is chosen, in which Shepard has the option of leaving Zaeed to die, remarking that as Zaeed started the fire it is only fitting that he himself burn in it. This option is only available if the Collectors have been defeated and Shepard has two or more squad mates surviving. If he survives the battle against the Collectors, Zaeed returns in Mass Effect 3 for a side-quest that if completed successfully will allow Zaeed to become a War Asset. However, if Zaeed was not loyal in the previous game he will die during the side-quest. He can be contacted on Earth before the final battle and also appears in the Citadel DLC. Trivia *As noted above, he was voiced by the late Robin Sachs who also voiced Sarris and Saul Karath. In an interesting coincidence, the former game also features a heroine voiced by Female Commander Shepard's actress Jennifer Hale (Bastila Shan). Navigation Category:Mass Effect Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Amoral Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Elderly Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Saboteurs